unexpected love
by edwardisyummy
Summary: HPDM draco calls a truce... but gets in trouble with LV... he asks Harry if he can stay at the Dursleys over the summer... watch the fun that happens... not sure when i'll update... not a very good writer
1. prologue

A/N hey evry1 my 1st fic so not too many burns plz  
  
"Unexpected Love"  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
(Malfoy Manor)  
  
Draco sat at his desk thinking of something to write. 'What if he rejects my offer again?! I don't know if I can handle it!' He sighed and started writing.  
  
Harry-  
  
I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing you, but it's from the goodness of my heart. (But you probably don't think I have a heart.) I'm calling a truce. All those fights I didn't even mean a thing I said. You hurt me when you rejected my offer if friendship our first year. The hurt made me the way I was for those 5 years. I'm truly sorry for all the bullshit I put you and your friends through. I know you probably don't believe me but I mean every word I'm writing. My father is such a bloody git and I want to break free of these idiots I call parents. They don't give a damn about me and only care about me becoming a bloody death eater. Please accept my apology and I hope we can start over and be friends. I am truly sorry for being a total git towards you and your friends.  
  
- Signed -  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco folded the letter and put it in an envelope. He took out a quill and emerald green ink. 'Just like his eyes.' he thought dreamily. He wrote Harry Potter on the front and Lucifer over. "Take this to Harry Potter and don't come back until he writes a reply." He hooted his understandment and nipped Draco's ear for affection before he flew out the window. Draco spaced out again, only to be interrupted by a knock at his door. "Come in" he said as he walked over to his bed. "Ahh Draco you're awake!" his father cried out as he sat in a chair. 'Nah really dumbass' Draco thought. "I want to talk to you about the family business." Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be father dearest?" Draco asked innocently. "You know what I'm talking about so don't pull that shit on me!!! I mean becoming a death eater!" "Oh that silly burn mark I gave up being a death eater years ago!" "Is that so??? Well you're getting the mark whether you like it or not!!!" "You want me-Draco Malfoy- to suck up to a fuckin' mudblood!! Oh wait you never knew he was did you!!! HAHAAHHAHAH!!! You death eaters are a bunch of Idiots!!!!!" Draco laughed!!! Lucius raised his hand and slapped Draco smartly across the face. "NEVER EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!! I SWEAR IF YOU DO YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!!!!!! Lucius yelled and slammed the door behind him. 'That son of a bitch hit me!!!! That's it I'm sick of being stuck with these sorry excuses for parents!! Voldemort this and Voldemort that!!!!!! Stupid mudblood dark lord oooohhhh so fuckin' scary!!!' And with that final thought he started packing his truck. After packing he thought of whom to run away to that wouldn't snitch on him. 'no..no..no..no..no.. Goddamn Slytherins are all damned death eaters!!! I guess Harry it is!!' He took out his wand and shrank is trunk then changed into a hawk. (illegal animagus) and flew out the window.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	2. Recieving the letter

A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!! PLZ ACCEPT!!! I COULDN'T GET ONLINE AND UPLOAD THE CHAPTER!!! Who all has seen Harry Potter 3? If you have review and tell me what u thought of it... I thought it could have been better.  
  
Chapter 2  
"Receiving the Letter" CONSCIENCE ' ' THOUGHTS " "SPEAKING  
  
Harry sat in his room deep in his memories of Hogwarts. All of a sudden an owl flew through his open window. 'That looks like Malfoys' owl. Why would he send me anything?' He took Lucifer to Hedwigs' cage to rest. "Why don't you rest awhile and I'll send my reply with you when I'm ready." Lucifer hooted gratefully. Harry sat on his bed and broke the seal on the letter and began reading. When he finished all he thought was 'oh my bloody god' over and over again. 'Ron and Hermione would have a fit over this but hell with it everyone deserves a second chance.' Harry got what he needed to reply and started writing.  
  
Draco- I accept your apology, but it won't be as easy to convince Ron and Hermione that you mean it. But if you pull anything the truce is off. I'm sorry that I rejected your hand our first year, but you insulted the first person to ever befriend me. I'm willing to forget all that has happened between us for the last five years.  
-Signed-  
Harry Potter  
  
He sealed the letter and sent it off with Lucifer. Harry sighed and undressed. He lay down in bed and thought about why he accepted.  
  
Cause you like him 'Where the hell did you come from?' Your head, dummy! This is your conscience speaking (sry couldn't resist ) 'Well go away and I'm NOT gay thank you very much!' You are if you like Draco 'Yeah but I don't like Draco... I mean Malfoy!' Yes you do 'No I don't' Yes 'No' Yes 'No' Yes 'Yes' No 'HAH I got you!' That's not saying much, you just outsmarted yourself! (A/N: he fighting with himself so adorable) 'GRRRRRR.... Fuck off!' Oooohhhh... darling.... language.... language.... you win for now but terminator voice I'll be back!!! 'And I look forward to it.... Not' Ouch that hurt.... tear 'Whatever'  
  
(Draco POV) 'I wonder if he read it yet.... I hope he accepts!!' All of a sudden something knocked into him. 'Lucifer!' Lucifer hooted and flew to a branch. He looked up at Draco expectantly. He took the hint and descended. He transfigured into his normal self. Lucifer flew to his arm and Draco untied the letter. 'I could care less bout Granger and Weasley but they're his best friends. Plus Granger has one hell of a punch.' He thoughts grimacing and rubbing his jaw. "Accio quill, Accio parchment and ink"  
  
Harry- I have a HUGE favor to ask of you. I need to stay at your place for the rest of the summer. I'm happy you accepted my offer and I mean everything I wrote. I got in a fight with my father over "family affairs". I'd explain better but the letter might be intercepted. Write back ASAP!!!  
-Draco-  
  
"Listen carefully... go back to Harry and give him the letter. Then come back here where I'll be waiting for you." Lucifer hooted and flew away. "Please hurry." 


End file.
